Into the Shadows
by I-Am-BK201
Summary: A chaotic space known as "The Gate" appears in Sinnoh. The criminal organizations and Pokemon League are working together. And Ash is stuck in it all. What do Palkia and Dialga have to do with the Gate? DISCONTINUED AS OF July 4, 2015.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Into the Shadows. This is a bit of a DtB and Pokemon mixed together. I want to see how this goes...well, I'll go away now. I don't own DtB or Pokemon.

-Jubilife City, Sinnoh. 2:01 AM-

A man runs on top of the building, leaping to the next, barely stopping to evade the police pursuing him across the city. He throws a cable up into the air to fly up to the building in front of him. The cable wraps itself around a pole, and the man hits a button on his belt to retract the cable. He flies up and away just as an officer kicks down the door behind him.

"Stop right there! Put your hands in the air and face me now!" the man shouts while aiming his 9mm pistol at the soaring man.

The man continues on without a word, determined to make it to his safe house 3 blocks away. Suddenly a helicopter ascends in front of him, spotlight focused on him. The man pauses for a split second, then throws his cable to the building across the street.

'The helicopter's loudspeaker screeches "Give it up Reaper! You're surrounded. The S.W.A.T team is on the roof of the the buildings around you."

 _Damn, so they thought they could trap me. Well, thanks for revealing their location rookie. Guess I'll have to bash a head or two together to get away._

As the man landed on the roof three S.W.A.T guys jumped up, guns at the ready to kill the Reaper if he made a move at them.

"Make another move and we will cut you down! On the ground! Now!" The "Reaper" stood still, knowing if he got on the ground it would be very difficult to get away without using his power. If he used his power, the police could track him down more easily and he would have to run for even longer...Plan B then. The "Reaper" put his knees on the ground, hands at his side but placed in clear sight to show they were empty.

The three officers approached cautiously. The Reaper was an expert in melee andmartial arts, and they knew it would be nearly impossible to beat him in a one-on-one. He had been doing this for 10 years, Intel spooks claimed. Sadly for them, the Reaper had already made a plan for this scenario. He tensed, knowing this may go wrong. He couldn't read minds after all.

As one of the officers kneeled down and reached out to put his hands behind his back, the Reaper suddenly reached into his coat and pulled out a double-bladed knife, and smashed the man in the face with the ultra-hard steel handle of it.

"Shit! Adams, back up and kill him!" Both men jumped back and brought their machine-guns up, knowing they had him boxed in. However, their bullets didn't slow him at all. Little did they know that the Reaper wore a bulletproof trenchcoat. Reaper looked at one of them, and suddenly jumped to the side out of their aim, and jabbed Adams in the solar plexus. He followed this up with an elbow strike to Adam's knee to keep him down. Adams passed out from the pain.

"Damn!" The last officer decided to try and run for the stairwell where he could have a slight advantage, or hope he showed mercy like he had to other officers. The man chose the latter.

"Please! I have a wife and two kids, I wanna see my daughters grow up and go to college. I want to see them live a life I never could." The Reaper stared at his eyes, looking for any sign of deceit. All he saw was panic and despair. He made his choice.

"I will not kill you, I don't kill police officers. I should tell you that your man Adams will need crutches for a week or two though." The Reaper walked to the roof and looked back at the man.

"I'm not supposed to let you go though. Could you make it look like you knocked me out?" The man took up a fighting stance, even though he knew what was coming would hurt like the devil.

"I suppose so. Your superiors would question why you let me go. Very well, this will hurt a bit but it will be temporary." Reaper pulled out his knife. "I'll hit you as weakly as I can with this in the head. Try and make it look like it hurt."

"Anything better than a broken limb."

"Alrighty then." He lunged at the officer, and pretended to pull his arm back midair to make it look like he was gonna give him a concussion. The knife's handle then hit the man in the side of the head causing him to emit a very slight grunt. The man fell down, pretending to be knocked out.

Reaper then fled the scene, right as backup arrived.

-Later that morning-

 _"Last night a bomb went off at the Kanto Embassy at 1:55 AM. No one was injured in the blast, and officials said the terrorist was last spotted fighting three police officers on the roof of a hospital. The suspect was wearing a black trench coat, and a white mask with a purple lightning bolt and thin red smile. The Chief of Police said they were close to apprehending him in a press conference this morning."_

"Jeez, who would bomb an embassy? Someone trying to start a war?"

"Possibly Gary, but it may also be someone who was angry at the Kanto government. After all, they caused a mess in Sinnoh when the Gate appeared."

"True. Jeez, it's been 10 years since the Gate appeared Gramps...what do Palkia and Dialga have to do with it anyways?"

"Nobody really knows Gary, but I'm sure there is some information that hasn't been released to the public yet."

"And it's been 10 years since anyone last saw Ash..." Both Oaks could remember what happened that day.

-10 Years ago- Pallet Town. Ash has just come home.

"Good to be home isn't it Pikachu?"

"Pika"

"Well, here we are. I hope mom is home, we told her we should be here around now."

As the duo approaches the door, there is an explosion in the backyard.

"What the-Come on Pikachu! Mom could be hurt!" The pair jump the fence and run around to the back, to see a bloody Delia lying on the grass next to a dead old man in a brown trenchcoat.

"Mom! What's going on?"

 _Whoosh! The second floor of the house catches fire._

"Ash...I have little time left. T-t-the Syndicate did this...they though you would be home. Y-you need to run away...before they kill you too. They want...kill all Aura...users.

"Syndicate? Mom...mom! What the fuck is happening! Aura? Pikachu, go get help!" Pikachu dashes away to the police station down the street, while Ash drags Delia away from the house.

"Flee Ash...go now...and make this...world...a better one...I love you very much son. You'll need to..train...to stay alive..." Her eyes close. Ash feels for a pulse, and finds nothing. Suddenly he starts sobbing, realizing the last of his family is now gone...

"Pikapi!" Pikachu returns. Ash hears sirens getting closer. He must run. He grabs Pikachu, and runs for the woods around Route 1. Whoever did this...will see justice.

And so the adventure begins.

Well...hopefully that ending wasn't too generic. For those who haven't realized, I'm adding a good bit of Darker than Black into this. I didn't feel like putting this in the crossover section for personal reasons. I think it will make the story more interesting...and if it fails then I'll just go back to writing something else.

Now a whole lot of information this chapter, but expect it in the next few...and anybody that's seen DtB knows where this might be headed.

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating within a week. Lightning and severe weather has knocked my power out a lot, along with our internet being a butt.

Cynthia had been Champion of Sinnoh for awhile now. She was hoping to set the record for being Champion for the longest time before she retired or was somehow defeated. She was always busy, whether it be training with her Pokemon or attending meetings on Sinnoh's current events. And recently those meetings had been pretty interesting.

A terrorist called the "Reaper" had been sighted all over Sinnoh, and occasionally in other regions breaking into places, and sometimes blowing up government buildings. Last night he had bombed the Kanto embassy in Jubilife City, and this really pissed off the President and Kanto's government, who as she had been told by the President, were chomping at the bit for answers on how one man could get through their airtight security and the police outside the embassy itself.

 _I really hope this guy gets caught soon, because these meetings are KILLING ME. I wish I was at home in bed right now. It's already bad enough our relations with Kanto are strained enough. And how could I forget...it's been 10 years since Ash and his mom were killed in a gas explosion._

"Hey Garchomp, its that time of the year. We need to go to Pallet Town." She told her dragon as she climbed on its back.

"Garchomp gar chomp?" Queried the dragon.

"Yeah, we'll get flowers from the same place. Now let's get going, it's a long flight." The pair soared off into the sky, wanting to pay their respects.

Ash had made his way to Pallet after resting for a bit, wanting to visit his mother's grave and pay respects. He still felt like it was his fault to this day. Hopefully he didn't run into anyone, but it wouldn't matter since he always traveled at night and wore his Reaper outfit.

As Ash walked to the backyard of his former house, he couldn't help but feel that this visit wouldn't be like the others. This time he had brought blue flowers that glowed in moonlight he had discovered inside the Gate. As he sat down in front of his mother's grave, he read the same words he had read the past 9 years.

 _Here lies Delia Ketchum and her son Ash Ketchun_

 _Killed in a tragic accident of a gas pipe catching fire and exploding_

 _May they rest in peace eternally, and Arceus watch over them._

"They sure did a bang up job of describing the explosion accurately, eh Pikachu?" he muttered. "Gas explosion. Pfft."

Pikachu nodded, knowing what had actually happened, unlike the rest of the world.

"Well mom, it's nice to see you again...I have tried to be as good as I can. I still change my underwear everyday." He smiled sadly and started to sob. "And...I miss you every day. I'm trying to bring down the Syndicate, but they are so damn elusive. But one day I will reveal their crimes to the world."

Ash sat in silence for a few minutes before he dozed off, lying on his side, flowers in hand. Temporarily at peace.

"Thanks for the flowers. Have a good one." Cynthia told the clerk as she headed out and jumped on Garchomp's back. "Let's go, just a few streets down." They silently flew through the air, landing just in front of the remains of the Ketchum residence.

"Well...this is it. I'll need a few minutes alone Garchomp." She returned the dragon, and walked around the side of the house to the grave in the back yard. She noticed a form lying on the ground in front of the grave. It looked like whoever they were was sleeping.

 _Who else would be visiting a grave this late at night? Well, I'll wake them up and hopefully they can tell me. I best approach with caution though._

She carefully approached, and tapped the figure on the shoulder lightly. Within an instant she was slammed into the ground, and a double bladed knife was just an inch away from her throat. A strong hand pushed her shoulder into the ground, causing her to groan in pain. The assailant's other arm's forearm pinned her stomach down, making her immobile.

"Who the hell are you?" the man, judging from his deep voice, growled. She couldn't see his face yet.

"Cy-Cynthia Shriona, Sinnoh Champion." She stammered. Arceus she was scared and embarrassed.

"Why are you here of all places, Champion of Sinnoh? You shouldn't be in Kanto."

"I'm paying respects to the Ketchums. Ash Ketchum was a friend of mine."

The man stopped for a moment, and made no sound. This scared Cynthia even more, who started to whimper. Suddenly the man looked at hard and she became scared shitless. A white mask with a purple lightning bolt on it.

It was him, the widely feared Reaper. Fearing for her life and with a burst of sheer terror and adrenaline, Cynthia rolled to the side and punched the Reaper in the mask. The mask shattered, and the Reaper jumped back into a defensive stance. His knife clattered on the ground. And then Cynthia saw his face.

No way it could be him. He has been dead for years. But here he was, in front of her, and looking at her with a look of anger and...sadness?

"Ash?" She gasped.

"It's been a long time, Cynthia." Ash dropped the defensive stance, and picked up his knife. "Damn, you got a hard punch."

"Ash Ketchum. Alive. How?" She shouted. "And why did you hurt me?" She was angry and happy at the same time. Glad that her friend was alive. But angry he had hurt her.

He chuckled darkly. "Live a life like me, and you understand why. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I don't trust a single person nowadays. But these last 10 years have been hell for me."

"They said you and your mom died in a gas explosion. Just what is going on?"

"Gas explosion. That'd just a phony story the media were fed. No Cynthia, our house was bombed. Bombed by those two faced bastards called the Pokemon League."

"If what your saying is true, why would they do that? How do I know it wasn't team rocket or another criminal organization?"

"Because for the last 5 years I have been trying to take the league down. Trying to expose their crimes. But because they have so much influence it's difficult. Heck, even one of the Champions is a member of their group. A group known as the Syndicate."

"You're lying...you're lying." She muttered in shock. No way could that be true. The league was too clean for that. Sure, a mishap now and then but that? No way.

"I'm not. Just look at the lie the media ran with. That was a coverup."

"Okay, I'll believe you for now. So go ahead and tell me, what have you done these past ten years?"

So Ash told her his story, about how he had ran to Mount Coronet and trained. How he had started fighting the Syndicate.

"It is true..." she muttered in shock.

"Dang right. Look, I need to go. I need some rest. These past nights have been difficult for me."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"If I'm captured in sinnoh? Yes. Otherwise, maybe not. Unless you want me to." He turned around, and began walking away,

"Ash!" He turned around. "I'm sorry for being angry at you...I didnt know. But maybe you could sneak by sometime?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure. Farewell Cynthia. Don't tell a living soul about this." Ash vanished into the night, thinking about the encounter between them and how much he had liked her back then.

"I wonder if he knows how much I liked him back then." Cynthia muttered. "I wish I could have told him."

Please don't shoot me. Hopefully this didn't suck...for a first fanfic I hope it's going well. Anyways, the Rayshipping begins (no, no harem. Just Ash x Cynthia.) Please review if you can...it motivates me to work on this.

Next chapter will be Ash fighting some dudes, and a flashback or two.


	3. Chapter 3

Prepare for some epic ass kicking, because this chapter if full of Ash fighting people and stealing documents...which is usually a day in the office for him. Anyways, this weekend expect a long chapter or a ton of updating since I'm not working. Enjoy! Sorry if the fights suck :(

010101010101001001001001010101010101010101010100101011010101010000111101010101001110

-A week after the encounter with Cynthia-

"Alright guys, I've found a warehouse where some low level Syndicate members are working. Apparently they hack into computers that are delivered and then send them off like normal. Only the computers now have almost undetectable spyware that allows someone to actively monitor what they are doing. So we are going to shut down that place. Should be relatively easy."

"Pikachu, you need to kill the power to the place with a small thunder. Lucario, you stand guard across the street and inform me of any runners or backup. The rest of you just be on standby in case this gets messy. We leave in one hour. Understood?" The two Pokemon nodded.

Ash walked out of the room to his main room...which was actually just a small cavern with a table and some furniture, plus a generator and some electric lights. Might as well get some shut eye.

-2 Hours later-

Ash stood across the street from a warehouse with a sign hanging from it saying 'Jubilife Industrial District Warehouse No. 49" in flickering letters. Lucario was on the roof above him, and Pikachu behind the warehouse ready to kill the power to it.

"Alright guys, here we go. Do it pikachu." Ash said using aura.

Pikachu killed the power, as seen with the suddenly dark sign, and Ash sprinted to the door and silently entered. Once inside, he ran down a long hall with no windows to the area where the goons were. He then entered the warehouse area. They were still reacting to the lights going out when Ash knocked the first one over in his chair.

"Yo what the hell was that!"

"Hey who knocked me over."

Suddenly, lights clicked on as a backup generator powered four lights at the corners of the room, which in turn caused Ash to freeze right before he stabbed someone.

 _Well shit. Murphy's Law strikes again. Okay, plan B then._

Ash jumped away from the thugs as they picked up their weapons: a baseball bat, a shotgun, a pocket knife, and of all things a folding chair.

"Holy crap guys. It's him, the Reaper. We've heard from higher-ups how much trouble you've been making for us Reaper. You best run while you can." One snickered.

Ash moved into a defensive stance, and pulled out a wire and quickly attacked it to a small hole in his knife's handle.

"I'm just here to kick all of your pathetic little asses and blow this place sky high." Ash suddenly dropped to the left and rushed at the thug on the left, since he had a shotgun. Ash stopped behind him and put the man into an armlock before sweeping him off his feet. Ash then stabbed him and looked up. Suddenly another thug rushed at him, and Ash barely dodged a punch sent for his nose.

The thug then tried to kick Ash in his knee to bring him down, but before he could Ash jumped back and threw his knife at the man and broke his knee. The third guy who had the baseball bat swung at his head, and instead got Ash in the stomach causing Ash to grunt. This pissed off Ash, who in turn grabbed the first thug's shotgun and uppercut fed the man in the chin with it, sending him flying back and breaking his neck.

The last thug, who had the chair, threw it at Ash and tried to run but Ash threw a wire around his legs and tripped him. Then he knocked the man out by elbowing the soft side of his head, giving him a concussion. Now that the threat was neutralized Ash could plant the explosives and get out of there. He planted four C-4 charges he had stolen awhile back along with some gunpowder on the steel pillars of the warehouse. He set a timer for one minute, and bolted out of the warehouse.

But before he did leave the building, Ash ran to the office and stuffed all the papers he could find into his trenchcoat, hoping he might find a useful piece of Intel later on. Thirty seconds la-ter he, Pikachu, and Lucario were gone, running through the dark alleys to a safe house on the other side of the city. Already sirens were approaching the explosion. Just another night.

Hopefully this would disrupt some of the Syndicate's operations or shut them down. But for now, Ash just wanted to sleep.

-At the safe house-

"Nice work guys, that went perfectly...other than getting caught by the thugs. Forgot about the backup generators. Let's catch some sleep before heading home."

-The next day, from Cynthia's POV.-

"Early this morning a warehouse in the industrial district exploded, causing a small fire. Authorities responded quickly, and we now have an investigation going. We do believe however, that given the recent terror incidents that this may be the Reaper again. We are still awaiting more information from the police. Now, on to the upcoming tournament..."

Cynthia zoned out, thinking about the explosion. _The Reaper-Ash, had blown up of all things ,a low level warehouse. What would he blow up one of those for?_ She pondered. Hopefully he would stop by soon and she could ask him. She wanted to see him so badly again.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010-0-0101010101010101010110100

Well, hope that was enough action for you. This was my first time typing a fight scene, so hopefully it was good. Well, next chapter expect more Ash x Cynthia, and the League's plans for the upcoming tournament. Adios!


	4. Discontinued

**Well...this story has gone off track. I have decided to stop with this story, because I can see this getting out of hand down the line. I'm afraid I made this into something overly complex. So...this is discontinued.**

 **A new version of this will come out soon...that is much more easier to follow. Sorry to those who were looking forward to this.**


End file.
